When Angels Cry
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Sometimes they say that when it rains it’s because the angels are crying, because one of them has fallen. But not only the angels cried- but us as well. Her eyes still bring memories- yet she flied away and won't come back. Hinata story- Prologue
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes they say that when it rains it's because the angels are crying

**This is just a prologue, to see if you like this story or how it sounds. I hope you like it. This is inspired in a song in Spanish, from a group called Maná. This group totally rocks, if you understand Spanish I suggest you to check it out, it truly rocks. The song that inspired this is called "Cuando los Angeles Lloran" translated literally to "When the Angels Cry" I really love this song… and I'm not in the mood to write something overly cheery and stuff… so I heard the song and wanted to write something. I really hope you like it- Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… thought I wish I did, I do not- so don't ask. **

**-- **

Sometimes they say that when it rains it's because the angels are crying.

Pit, pat, pit, pat

Sometimes they say that when the angels cry it's because an angel has fallen.

You could hear muffled sobs, everywhere. The village was a constant cloud of gloom.

Sometimes… people cry because someone is not with them anymore.

An angel has left… and won't come back.

Sometimes they cry because someone is now in another place.

She left flying at dawn… and we won't see her again.

Sometimes… even if they know she's in a better place they can't control the tears.

I've heard people say that when someone dies is because they fulfilled their purpose in life and God called them to be beside them; to be on their side. Even if the person was young… it's because the person was good… that person is an angel now.

But here the people couldn't think about this. They were too sad to even think about it, to even think that if their personal angel had died she would finally be in peace, beside the God she always spoke about.

I guess… you can't understand what I mean. You never met her. You never knew her story.

It's funny to think that no one in the history of that village had made the entire village cry, but now even the smallest kid cried, even the oldest woman held her chest in remembrance.

She truly was an angel, the people were sure of that. How could someone be so loving… so caring to everyone yet hold such hurt inside? She never showed it. I still can't believe she was called weak.

I suppose to understand what I mean; you need me to tell you the story, a story that went on for sixteen years.

Then let me tell you the story of the biggest angel that has stepped our sad world of shadows.

Let me tell you the story… of Hyuuga Hinata.

**--**

**I know this is short but a****s I already said, this is a Prologue, barely to give you guys an idea of what it is about and what will happen. I hope you liked it hehe –sheepish smile- Please review and give me feedback- tell me whether you liked it and why or if you didn't then give me constructive criticism. Thank you so much! **


	2. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
